


The Invitation

by PekoPeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Genderswap, Girl! Kageyama Tobio, Girl! Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: The queen Ushijima is going to Marry, so she decided to bring an invitation to the demon king by herself.





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Conversations between Ushijima and Oikawa, there's no sequal or prequal.  
> I just want TendoUshi marry eachother. that's it.  
> btw English is not my first language so, feel free to corrected my grammar. Thanks, hope you all like it.

 

 

When Wakatoshi invited Oikawa to her wedding he laughed likes it’s the last time of his life. After that, the demon, no  the demon _king_ excused himself because his friend who’s also her best knight Iwaizumi, started to lift his sword preparing to hit the one who misbehaved to the queen.

“Sorry, nope not sorry, Oikawa-san just grateful that he’s right again. I mean, I guess this gonna happen sooner or later.”

That sentence made her curious so, she asked.

“I never brought Satori to fight you, how can you know about our relationship and predict that I’m going to marry him”

“Well, at least I know who he is, Tendo Satori is quite famous, he’s a half beast-half human who used to go berserk at the dark forest until you took him in.”

“And?”

“Well, actually I’m not specific that you gonna marry him, my guess is your husband’s definitely not a prince, a king or a hero. It’s too far cliché for your life, think about it. First, You used to hunt me. Not as the demon king 'cause you know how powerful I am and how much benefits you will gain if I join or ally with your kingdom. Second, you convinced king Nekomata to let his only son, prince Kenma, marry the warlock who kidnapped the prince in the first place instead of beat him and bring the prince back home--”

“It’s because they were in love and Kuroo didn’t kidnapped Kenma, It’s kenma himself who decided to elope with Kuroo.” The queen interrupted.

“Not included that you beat every men or women who want to marry you.”

“I don’t see it weird, I just don’t want to marry a person who weaker than me.”

“So you’re not even realize that you’re the strongest warrior in this kingdom and most of princesses usually marry anybody who’s a noble and looking good enough.”

“I’m not a princess, I’m the queen.”

“I started to think that you’re not understand what I tried to explain.”

“and I don’t think it important enough that I have to understand it.”

“Look! Iwa-chan! She’s being mean again!!”

“Stop being a crybaby and give her an answer already Shittykawa!!”

“Fine! I won’t go to your wedding for sure, because you two are mean!!”

“Good, I think Kageyama will be glad to hear this news.”

“Wait! You invited Tobio-chan too!? How can’t you tell me first! I changed my mind, I’ll be there for sure!!”

“and you talked like I’m the one who have not-cliché life. Oikawa, you’re the demon king. your best friend is Holy knight Iwaizumi, you ally to the kingdom instead of being a foe and last thing, you never kidnap a princess but fall in love with my archer.” Wakatoshi returned the whole sentences she’ve just received from the demon king.

“You stole my pattern!”

“You didn’t say that no one can’t use it.”

“Iwa-chan! your queen being mean again!”

Iwaizumi sighed before he punched his best friend and stuffed an invite card in his face.

“I said stop being a crybaby! The queen and I have many places to go and we’re leaving. Now!”

 

When the castle doors closed behind them, Iwaizumi turned to her and asked.

“Why did you want that guy in your wedding ceremony that much.”

“Well, he’s an ally and I think that demon king in the wedding between the queen and the beast must be something very non-cliché thing, which very suit me, doesn’t it?”

 

 

 


End file.
